Green is just not your color!
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: MORGANDERS! Jealousy has always caused fun annoying problems among relationships. No exception here in the LVPD Crime Lab. Morgan and Greg have feeling to admit to each other, but they wont. Maybe they need a push from co-workers! Can they overcome the jealous to find the love that's right in front of both of them? T FOR SAFE
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy rears its green ugly

**A/N I have had this story stuck in my head since Love for Sale. I wanted to portray a jealousy side of Morgan, in FF world hoping to push them together. Maybe on the show as well! :)**

**Thanks K for the help on this! You are awesome! **

**disclaimer: Do not own anything on CSI...Would like to meet them! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.1Jealousy rears its green ugly head

It'd been one week since the murder involving the brothel, and finally the questions had stopped towards Greg and Nick. Not that they both were complaining, a red blooded American man could always appreciate a beautiful woman, but Nick only had one woman in mind-his soon to be wife Sara. Greg had only one woman on his mind as well, but had not worked up the courage to ask her out yet. He saw her day after day, they'd spent countless hours together after work, yes Greg Sanders was in love with Morgan Brody. Now if he could only ask her out.

Finn and Morgan had been working the past couple of cases this week. A few B&Es in Henderson had kept them busy, but this did not stop Finn from telling Morgan all about the brothel case. "I know Nick couldn't deny he was looking at the girls, I was looking at the girls. They were beautiful, but Greg..." She pauses and chuckles. "Greg seemed too nervous, which is not what I expected out of him. The man is a gorgeous walking sex bomb. After seeing him checking foot prints and flirting with the girls, they even asked for him to do the printing. The "cute CSI guy". I stepped away and watched the interaction. He looked really nervous, I don't know why. It's not like he is attached to anyone. The madam said he could choose whatever he liked. He shied away from it. But I think I heard him talking to one about setting up something. Who knows you know?"

Morgan was feeling ill. "How could I have been so stupid. All those dinners and breakfast together, I thought it meant more than that! Now he's ogling those whores! I could compete with them. Put me in a stilettos, lacy panties and a sexy bra with stockings. In fact I have a picture taken by Dita Von Teese! He would flip! UGH! I'm just too mad about all this! He flirts with me, asks if we are doing something after shift, the kiss..."

Finn had been watching Morgan at this point with a smile on her face. She knew both CSIs had feelings bad for each other. Why they've not acted on it she couldn't understand. Hopefully what she just put in Morgan's ear will be the push. "Finn are we done here?" "Sure Morgan go if you need to. I will take all this back in to log in. Its a case closed anyway. The kids from both houses on the street were breaking into each others houses.

Morgan throws all her stuff into her Denali and heads back to the Crime lab. The more she drove the more her anger went up. Banging on the steering wheel she started screaming, nothing making since. Finally the tears started to follow. "WHY I CAN'T I JUST TELL HIM I LOVE HIM? HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT? WHY CAN'T HE ADMIT HIS FEELINGS? I PRACTILY THREW MYSELF AT HIM IN THE LOCKEROOM. THE KISS...}SNIFF{ WAS AMAZING! I thought when we broke off that he would finally ask me. All he said "Was wow!" "Then we just watched a movie. A FREAKING MOVIE! UUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pulling into the car park she pulled into a slot. Looking around she didn't see Greg's yet. She hopped out and grabbed her evidence checking it in, and then to Hodges.

"Hey Morgan. Are you ok?" "I'm Fine Hodges. Just a lot on my mind. Um can you get started on these, and let me know?" OK sure, but is there anything I can do for you?" Morgan is trying not to cry, feeling more upset, and mad, but it's a loosing battle. She shakes her head and sobs into arms. Hodges whispers softly in her ear that whatever it is, it will be ok.

Greg had been looking all around the lab for Morgan. He finally spotted her, but he didn't like what he was seeing. She appeared to be crying in Hodges arms. He was whispering in her ear. "What the hell! I thought she was into me not him! Why can't she come to me with problems? I'd gladly help her. Id take her to my place, run the Jacuzzi tub full, fill it with her jasmine oil, light the candles just how she likes it." SIGH Greg walks into the locker room and sits down with his hands in head staring at the ground.

Morgan walks in and freezes. Seeing Greg there provokes the anger and defeat, "Shit! I was not expecting him." Before she could move he'd seen her. "Morgan" Softly spoken she barely heard her name from his lips. Turning she saw that he standing now with this hurt look on his face. "What were you doing with Hodges? I thought you said there was nothing going on there?" Morgan just started with her mouth opened. "How dare he get mad over that. Why would he think I'm into him?" Morgan was getting angrier by the minute. "Excuse me? Last I heard you had several women at your disposal but you know that is ok because we aren't a couple. I was stupid to think that our dinners, breakfasts, drinks after work, and all the conversations we've had meant something. So please just stop. David was just offering comfort to me." "All that you said, I have loved spending time with you. Its been the highlight of my life. I look forward to getting off work and being with you. I can offer you comfort baby. I was thinking of having you coming over and filling up the Jacuzzi tub for you, using the oils and candles you like..."Greg offers his cute smile, shoulders up, hands out to her to see he is being sincere and a bit goofy.

Morgan's inner thoughts are going crazy. "That is sweet with what he said, but he didn't say a damn word about the brothel whores." Morgan crosses are arms at Greg and leans against the locker. "You know if you can't even own up to what you did, then I don't want you coming over. Oh, and one more thing IF you want to be with me...ITS ME AND ME ONLY! NO brothel trips!"

With that Morgan turned around and walked out. She made it to the car park before she started to cry. "Morgan...Morgan!" She turned around to see Sara calling her name. "Hey want to get a drink?" Morgan didn't have to think about it long... "Who's driving? Because I say neither of us and we get a cab and hit the strip!" Sara laughed "Sounds fun to me. I'll text Nick and let him know. I'm off tonight and he isn't Do you want to ask Finn?" "Um no. Just us is that ok?" "it is, are you ready? Go home change and meet me at my house."

15 minutes later Morgan pulled up in front of Sara and Nick's house. She was wearing a mini skirt with an off the shoulder light blue shirt. Stilettos topped off the outfit. She just need to look her best and feel beautiful. "Wow Morgan! Looking great!" Sara was stunned. She was in a red halter top that showed off her belly button (Nick loved it) black slacks with a pair of flats. She'd curled her hair just right, where as Morgan had curled her in long spiral curls. These girls were ready to hit the strip. "Sara you look amazing!" "Here's the cab lets go!" The girls got in the cab and were off to hit the Vegas Strip for a much needed night out.


	2. Chapter 2 A Decomp, Shower, Confessions

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. This will be rated M just to be sure. A huge thanks to K and Z for reading and helping me out! Love to all my morganders sisters! Let's hope we get what we want!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own them, sadly. Maybe one day I can meet them!**

**Enjoy! **

Morgan and Sara sat at Ghost bar in the Palms with a beautiful overlook of the strip. Both girls were not quite drunk, but they were definitely in better spirits. "You know Sara, we are constantly on this busy tourist porn panhandling street every day, but we never get the chance to sit back and relax. This is nice, and I needed it. Thank you!" "Morgan I agree. It's amazing what happens when you stop and actually take in the scenery around here. Its full of life. Gil always compared them to ants, and usually launched into a story. I on the other hand do not want to. Soooo Ms. Brody, what is going on with you? I know that Greggo is involved somehow..." Sara placed a hand on Morgan's, smiling at her.

Morgan sighed before launching into the story. "Ok you know the guys had the murder at the brothel, well I've been paired with Finn and all she can talk about is how Nick turned them down but Greg was smiling and enjoying the views. He was given a chance to pick whom he wanted by the madam. Sara, if he wants a whore in the bedroom," Morgan stops as the tears appear and she becomes choked up. "I can dress that way. Garters, stilettos, corset, I can even do pig tails and school girl. What ever he wants! I am so confused that he would want to be around those women. We have been hanging out more and more, watching movies after shift, casual dinners. I honestly thought he has feelings for me. I...I Dammit Sara! I love Greg Sanders!"

Sara smiled while she listened to the younger CSI rant and confess her feelings. "Its about time she did but she needs to tell this to Greg." Sara thought. After about five minutes Morgan began to confess another secret. "Sara what I don't understand is a few weeks about, Greg was over at my condo and we were eating take out, and picking out a movie to watch. We cuddled on the couch and then he kissed me. The sparks flew, the passion was there, our hearts were beating hard and fast. I grabbed his head and started to pull him down, but he broke away. He stared at me for a minute, and the only fucking thing he said was OH WOW. Then he acted like it didn't happen and started the movie. Later at work it was the same. I don't understand why he can't just confess his feelings. Why he wont talk to me, and why in the hell is he considering a whore?"

Sara sat back shocked after listening to all that. "BARTENDER! HEY CAN WE GET TWO SHOTS OF PATRON DOWN HERE?" "Morgan, you are going to have to be the aggressor. Grab him, pin him against the wall, and kiss him for all its worth. Then you tell him how you feel." The CSIs smiled at each other, letting all the information sink into their heads. "Here you go ladies, on the house!" Sara smiled "Thank you Rob. Appreciate it." "Come on Morgan drink this, its karaoke night and I'm in the mood to sing and so are you!"

Greg and Nick were not so lucky this night. They were both at work, and it was not a pretty scene. A little boy had found a large duffel bag in the forest where he plays. He could smell the horrific odor, but curiosity got the best of him. When he opened it a skeletal hand in human soup floated on top. He ran screaming home, and his mom called LVPD.

Once Nick and Greg had arrived David was on scene. "Hey Jim, what's going on?" "Nicky, Greg. Glad to see you two out tonight. You boys are in for a treat, a body in a bag. The little boy, Gage, hiding over there by his mom, Annie found the bag while he was playing. He opened it, saw soup man and his hand ran screaming. I'm going to go see if I can get more information from them. Have fun guys." "Thanks Jim.' Nick and Greg head over to where David and the soup man are. "Dude you can smell it way over here. Ugh. I'll never get it out of my hair." Greg complained. "Lemons will work. Now come on, it's time for soup of the day!" Nick laughed at the face of horror on Greg's face.

Walking up to David the smell was overwhelming at this point. Greg was trying not to gag. "Hey Super Dave, what do we have here?" "Hey Nick, Greg. Well I can't find his liver to get a temp but seeing as he has turned into soup I can't tell you much till we drain him in the morgue." David informed with a disgusting look. "Did you find any type of ID, or anything on the bag we could take with us?" Greg asked. He hoped so, because he needed something to keep his mind off the girls at the brothel, and the confusing fight with Morgan as well. Sighing he picked up his kit and flashlight and scanned the area for trace.

"I have no idea what her problem is. I turned the madam down for the services of the girls, and I turned the girls down on their offers. I'm in love with Morgan. No one else can compete with her. Why can't I just tell her I love her. I've loved her since I first set eyes on her! When I kissed her, it was so different. I've never felt so much passion in one kiss." Greg thoughts started to distract him from his job. He'd stopped and starred at the stars. Sighing he turned just as Nick was walking up. "Dude, are you ok? Can't handle a little decomp?" Nick joked. Greg being in an off mood threw back at him "Didn't Sara meet and flirt with Hank over a decomp in front of you?" Nick briefly let the jealousy wash over him, but in a second it was gone. Sara is his fiancé now, not that scum Hank. Smiling at his friend, "All in the past man. She's with me, and we are getting married. I can work a scene and not give it another thought. But I am going to get pissed if you don't drop the attitude. What's your deal man?"

The CSIs gathered up their bagged evidence and placed in Nick's Tahoe. Once inside Greg let out a big sigh. "Nick I'm sorry man. I am so confused about Morgan. I saw her being chummy and close with Hodges, and I lost it. I had to walk away before I said something stupid. When I did talk to her she said that he was comforting her. Why can't she turn to me? Then she went into this rant about the girls at the brothel, and that I needed to own up to what I did. I didn't do anything but my job. You know that. I'm sure its Finn telling what she only saw."

Nick laughed. "Man those girls were all over both of us. I told Sara that night, explained that I did turn down the offers, and so did you. I can say it worked in my favor though..." Nick chuckled remembering the outfit and heels that lasted about 2 minutes on Sara. "So how do I get her to listen? I am in love with her, and I want to be with her." "You need to be honest. Woo her. Flowers, massages, candlelight dinner. Just talk to her man. Put your feelings out there, because from what I've observed she is feeling the same. Plus I would know, I am a damn good CSI" Nick said with a cocky grin. Just before driving away he clipped him on the shoulder, and headed to the closest store for lemons.

Both men rode in silence lost in thought over women. After a stop for lemons they headed back to the lab to check in evidence. Walking towards the locker room, Nick looked at Greg and wrinkled his nose. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you stink. Bad. I'll take soup man, take the lemons, and get a shower. We at least have some evidence to go over." Greg nodded. Heading off towards the locker room and showers, he saw Hodges trying to get his attention. Greg pretended he didn't see, but Hodges caught him in the hallway anyways. Greg rolled his eyes. "What is it Hodges, I am in a hurry." "Well if you must know the are rumors flying around the lab. Seems you may have had a tryst at the brothel recently?" Hodges proclaimed with a cocky smirk. Greg was seeing red by this time, "Hodges what I do or don't do is none of your business. Why would I need a girl from the brothel when I have Morgan." This left Hodges speechless. Greg continued down to the showers, just past the locker room. He didn't see Morgan.

Morgan had just came into work, a little hung-over, and was getting her gear from her locker. She heard Nick and Greg in the hall, and then the strange conversation between David and Greg. At the mention of the brothel, she felt anger rising up, her fists in a ball. What was said next caught her off guard. "He has me? Does that mean he loves me?" Morgan is pacing the locker room, thoughts going every where. Greg chose that moment to walk in, and stopped upon seeing her. "Uh Hey Morgan. Are you ok?" Morgan stopped, stared, not sure what to say, not sure what will come out of her mouth. "I am uh ok. A little hung-over...Sara's lucky she has another night off." "Yea that would be nice. I know I could use it." The two stepped closer but Morgan had to back up holding her nose. "UM Greg, no offense you stink." Greg grinned, "Yea sorry, decomp. Hey can you carry my bag for me to the shower. I don't want to touch it." "Sure."

Morgan picked up his bag and followed him into the showers. She shut the door, and at the last second locked it. Turning around Greg had already stripped off his shirt. Morgan gasped at the sight of his well toned muscular body. This had her body waking up, wanting him. Setting the bag down she began walking over to Greg, a look of desire and want on her face, lighting up her eyes. "Uh Morgan, what are you doing. I reek, and I need to change to take a shower."

Morgan grabbed Greg by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Walking backwards she pinned him to the wall, kissing him, her hands wandering up and down his chest, reaching down to grab his ass. She broke the kiss to pull her shirt off, standing in front of him in a bra and pants she smiled. Greg grabbed her this time and pinned her on the wall, wrapping her legs around him. He took this moment to take her bra off, massage her breasts, kissing up and down her neck causing moans to elicit from deep in her throat. He started a trail of kisses down to her breasts, kissing and teasing nipple. He slowly made his way down kissing, licking, biting. Reaching her jeans he unbuttoned them, and shimmied them down her legs. Seeing the yellow thong covering the jewel he wanted next had him excited. "Greg...Greeeg...Shower!" She mumbled between moans. Quickly they shed clothes, and hand in hand walked into the shower. Greg picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his back.

All that could be seen from the outside was the silhouette of two people making love. The moans, claims of love echoed in the room.

Last words from the new lovers as they came down from their climax "I love you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, lets me know if I should continue this story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Green eyed Monster appears

Ch3 The Green-Eyed Monster is rearing its ugly head

Hours later Morgan sat in the break room thinking about what happened earlier that day. Once they'd both came down from the intense sexcapade, there was an extreme awkwardness between the two.

She had quickly left him to finish his cold shower. Yet she couldn't stop the blush appearing on her cheeks, the quickening of her heart beat, and the pool of desire forming. Unsure on how he was feeling she worried he may regret it, despite the "I love yous" shared, perhaps the admissions of love had been just a "caught up in the moment."

Hearing someone walk in she glanced up to see Greg standing at the door watching her. "Hey." "Hey." "About earlier..." They both started at the same time. Laughing the tension seemed to have left the room, Morgan indicated for Greg to go first. "Do you want to come over later? Talk?" Morgan started to nod when Hodges made an appearance, being an ass. "Hey Greg, one of your hooker friends is at the front desk for you. Man she is hot!"

At that the shame, anger, jealousy came over Morgan, causing her to stand up, slam the chair back, and push past Greg and Hodges. "Morgan! Wait!" She stopped, turning to him, Greg stopped due to the look on her face; one she only used for perps. "YOUR WHORE IS WAITING, AND THE ANSWER IS NO. LETS JUST FORGET EVERYTHING! APPARENTLY IT WAS A FREAKING MISTAKE!" Storming to DB's office she informed him she was heading home. He tried to calm her down, but no such luck. He let her leave, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Hodges asked becoming pissed off at Greg. Greg glared at him," I didn't DO anything. YOU did. I have no hooker friends, I turned them down at the brothel." "Well this one wants to talk to you." "What the hell is his problem? If he can't treat Morgan the way she deserves then I will be the one to swoop in. Maybe I should go see her and make sure she is ok?" Hodges thought, a quirky smile on his face as he headed back to Trace.

Once Greg talked to female waiting for him, apparently she was one of the hookers but was not there to solicit from him. She wanted to thank him and the CSIs for what they did. Walking back to to DB's he asked where Morgan had ran off too. "Greg I don't know what is going on with you two, and I don't want to know. If this starts to affect your work then we will have problems. She ran in here in a bad mood, demanded to go home, and when she left she was crying." "You crazy kids. I swear. If its not Nick and Sara its Finn or Morgan, and now you. Can you work it out yourselves?" Greg sat down and placed his head in his hands. Sighing he shook his head. "It's all a big misunderstanding. I need to go talk to her." "Go after Greg, but treat her right."

Greg rushed out to his Denali and headed to her condo. Parking he noticed another car parked by hers, Greg thought it looked familiar but couldn't tell. Walking up to her door, he started feeling nervous. Not sure what to say. "Should he have brought flowers? Food? Ice cream? He knew when chicks were down they wanted to eat ice cream, but then again she may throw it me." He thought. He knew he loved her, and what they shared in the shower was real. He was getting ready to knock when the door opened surprising everyone.

"Hodges?" "Greg" "What are you doing here?" "Well since you sent Morgan off crying I wanted to come and check on her. You were busy with the whore so I assumed you'd be awhile." Hodges proclaimed with a smug smile. Greg face turned red, and he was pissed. "That Whore as you call her just wanted to tell me thank you and to tell all the CSIs thank you. She wasn't there for any other reason that you may think." Pausing to calm down before he spoke more, "I came here to talk to Morgan. Now will you please leave so I can?" Hodges turned to Morgan, she was sniffling, "Its ok Hodges, let Greg in. I'll uh talk to you later, and thanks." She gave him a hug, and in Greg's opinion one that lingered a little too long, and then turned to Greg.

"Well what do you want?" Morgan curled back up on her couch with a huge Lakers throw. Greg sat down next to her, playing with his hands. "Morgan this is hard and I uh don't know why. I meant what I said in the shower. I love you. ONLY you. The girl was just thanking all of us. " Pausing he looks over at her "I fell in love with this history geek, blonde beauty, who thinks LA trumps Vegas. She has a heart of gold, cries for victims, her father I've never been a fan of but I can learn to love him as a father in law." With that Greg stopped talking and looked at Morgan. She sat there stunned with a look on her face, shocked at his omission.

"Greg..I...uh.." Greg could feel the nervousness return. He could see she was tensed. What he wanted is to pull her in his arms, and kiss her doubts away. Then again, his carnal thoughts didn't stop there.

"GREG!" She yelled. "Oh uh sorry I was lost in thought, you were saying." "Yea that..." Morgan looked down at the pillow in her lap, playing with the teal fringe. "Greg, I do love you. More than you know, but as for us, right now, right this second. I don't think I can. I've heard about your reputation from Hodges and Finn. I don't know if I can trust you just yet. It's earned. I want to take a chance but I'm scared. Can we just play this by ear, see how it goes? I value our friendship more than anything, and I don't want to lose that." Finally she looked up. Greg's face caused an ache in her heart.

"OK I um can do this. We will keep it casually, see where it goes. Keep it professional at work?" "Yes." "Well ok, but Morgan, I'm not that guy anymore. Just like Nick isn't. I found the one I want to be with. " He leaned in and kissed her lips, enjoying the taste of her lip gloss. "No Greg, no sex." "I wasn't trying for that, I just wanted to kiss you." "Greg please leave ok. I just need some time."

Morgan watched him walk to the door, turn around, smile, and walk out. All this caused her to sob. "Oh Greg, how can I be so stupid and let you walk out?"

A/N OK SO DONT FLAME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER IN THE END!

ENJOY! MORGANDERS HOPE!


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe some aren't meant to

A/N OK SO DONT FLAME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER IN THE END!

ENJOY! MORGANDERS HOPE!

Ch 4 Maybe some aren't meant to be

_Two and a half months later_ …...

Morgan had not been feeling well for a month now. Her periods have never been regular so skipping a month is nothing to her. What she couldn't figure out is why all the nausea and vomiting, and why she can't smell certain foods or chemicals.

Two days ago she and Finn were working a double homicide, and Morgan caught a whiff of the luminol and she was running out the door. Finn found her throwing up by the truck. "Hey are you ok?" "Uh yea, food poisoning." In the back of her mind Morgan knew what was going on, but didn't want to even think that.

By the 5th week of constant morning sickness, and being yelled at out on scenes, she made a doctors appointment. Sitting on a cold table in a paper gown is not how I wanted to spend my day off. Morgan thought.

"Good morning Ms. Brody, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Grody asked. "Well I could be better. I've been having severe nausea and vomiting and it is really affecting my job. I'm a criminologist at LVPD. I'm more tired than usual, my breast ache and are swollen. So I think I may be pregnant. My cycles are never on track. But I know that about two and a half months ago I did have unprotected sex." Morgan looked up at the doctor to see if she heard all this. "Well Morgan, your urine test did show a positive test. As you can see we brought the machine in here to do a sonogram and check out this little one you are carrying."

By now Morgan was crying. Her worst fear had come true, and now she didn't know if Greg would accept it or leave her. "OK Morgan lay back for me. This will be a little cold..." The tech pours gel on her abdomen and uses the wand to find the little person growing inside her. "Everything looks to be great. Here look at your baby." She turns the monitor and herself towards Morgan. "Morgan look right in this dark area, all this is your uterus, and this little blip is you baby. Blood flow is great, heartbeat sounds good. You look to be about two and half months pregnant." Morgan stared at the screen, tears of joy and sadness running down her face. "Would you like copies of the pictures?" "huh, oh yea sure thanks."

Morgan walked out, made her next appointment, and left. She didn't want to go home, and she didn't want to tell Greg just yet, but knew she would have to.

Morgan pulled up to the lab, and sat there for a few minutes. Finally she got out, pictures in her purse and walked into the building.

First she tried DNA but Greg was not there, nor trace or any layout room. "Maybe he is out on site working." Then she heard his laugh, and followed it to the break room.

"Hey Greg." Surprised Greg looked at and smiled. "Hey Morgan, I ugh didn't expect you to be here tonight." He hoped he didn't sound rude but couldn't help it. "Well I came up here to talk to you." Here goes nothing she thought. "Greg I'm pregnant. About two and half months." She took out the sono pictures to show him. Greg sat in complete silence. "Morgan what are you going to do with the child?" Morgan tensed up at this, narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean? You want me to have an ABORTION?! Because I am not!" "I was hoping you would be happy, and we could be a family." Greg was up pacing the floor shaking his head. He couldn't understand how this happened. Suddenly it dawned on him. The shower! "Morgan we can't raise a child. I can't raise a child. I'm sorry." "I think you should get rid of it."

Morgan walked over and slapped him in the face. "Go fuck yourself." With that she fled down the hall. Sara ran into her,and asked what happened. Morgan explained as Sara led her to the door.

Day shift was leaving at this time, and there walking towards them is Sean Yeager.

"Hey Sara, Morgan." How these two beautiful women work in this job I will never know but

wow! Looking closer at Morgan he saw the tears. "Hey what's wrong?" "I just want to go home Sean." "Well I'm leaving so let me take you." Morgan looked over at Sara "Go ahead its fine. I have Nick waiting on me at home."

Sean walked over to his mustang, and opened the door for her. "Morgan wait..." She turned and was pulled into a comforting hug. Yeager wrapped his arms tight around her,and kissed the top of her head. Finally pulling away he looked down at her with a soft expression on his face. "Whatever is wrong, I am here for you. Now lets head out."

Greg stood just inside the entrance watching the scenario unfold. Every now and then he wiped a tear away. He could feel the rage, and jealousy inside, but knew he had caused it.

What Greg needed was a night out with the boys. Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number. "Stokes." "Hey man I was wondering if Sara would let you escape for a few hours tonight. I need a guys night." Nick laughed on the other end. "Hey Sar Greg wants to know if I can go play'?" Greg could hear her laughter. "Yes Nick you can go play, but be nice, and watch your manners!" "Yes mom!" "Ok Greggo where are we going, and when?" "OK meet me at the Gold Spike in an hour." "Ok man sounds good." Call ended, Greg grabbed his stuff and rushed to get home. He passed Morgan's condo on the way, and the sight he saw made him want to get drunk to forget. "Why is she kissing Yeager? Is she that over me? Is that even my child?" Pulling up he shoved the thoughts away and started to get ready to meet Nick.

A/N HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. SORRY FOR MAKING GREG OOC. I HAD TO MAKE HIM A BAD GUY BUT DONT WORRY HE WONT STAY THAT WAY. THIS IS A MORGANDERS STORY AFTER ALL! ;)

SOO PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

tHANKS

A/N HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. SORRY FOR MAKING GREG OOC. I HAD TO MAKE HIM A BAD GUY BUT DONT WORRY HE WONT STAY THAT WAY. THIS IS A MORGANDERS STORY AFTER ALL! ;)

SOO PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

tHANKS


End file.
